


The Path

by alxrs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Sassy, Tent Sex, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxrs/pseuds/alxrs
Summary: Two women travel together through the forest to their friend cabin.The two-day trip will help them talk about their situation and work in their relationship in hopes to find the reconnection both of them want.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Campsite

They’re at a small clearing in the middle of the woods, Sam used to camp there when she was travelling to Kate’s cabin and it’ll be stupid for them to don’t do the same if they’re going to that same place. Also they took longer than expected to leave the village so the sun will be soon setting and neither of them wants to travel at night.

The path had been a little unsettling, the chat scarce and the tension palpable. Alex didn’t want to force anything so she just ignored her thoughts and impulses make little talk and walked in silence near Sam, basking in the beauty of the forest and the false calm of their silence. Once they reached the secluded area she just went to take care of the horse and start setting the camp. She doesn’t notice when Sam disappears of her range of view neither where she goes, so as soon as she is aware of that she starts searching for her.

“Sam! Saaaam!! Where are you!?” She keeps walking around searching for her… well, for Sam, but she can’t find anything. When she really starts to worry she hears a soft babbling nearby. Short before she finds a small lake with a little waterfall and, on the middle of said lake there’s a silhouette floating peacefully.

“You know that you can tell me if you have the imperious necessity to wash yourself and will disappear of the camp, don’t you?” She tries to sound neutral, she isn’t used to be around her again and her social abilities had long decreased considerably.

“You seemed pretty busy, also you didn’t seem kin to talk to me in all afternoon, so I thought you’ll appreciate some alone time.” Sam is still floating there, not bothering to stand up and face her.

“That’s what you wanted? Alone time?” She shouldn’t feel hurt, in fact she should have seen that coming, but it doesn’t make it ache less. “I can go if that’s what u want.”

Sam doesn’t let her dwell on her thought to much. “I had enough alone time, now and before…” There’s the pun again. “… but if you’re willing you can join me. Today’s weather was pretty hot and maybe you want to refresh yourself or, who knows, enjoy the company of a beautiful naked woman alone in the woods.”

Alex can feel the hotness rising up on her face and, when she looks at Sam again and sees the mischievous smirk on her face, she knows for sure she must be as red as a tomato. Wanting to put an end to her misery and stop amusing Sam further, she starts to strip quietly, folding her clothes neatly and piling them near the chaos that she guesses are Sam’s clothes on a nearby rock.

She walks slowly towards the water, trying to hide as much as possible of her body, wanting to preserve the little truce they have and feeling uneasy about where their boundaries are right now about nudity and closeness and basically about anything that implies both of them, nude, on a same place.

“You know that makes no sense you covering your nudity, don’t you?” Sam scoffs at her. “I’ve seen you bare almost as much as I’ve seen myself”. She says looking directly at her, finally standing fully straight, walking imperceptible closer to her.

The look. That look. Alex is pretty sure that the cold water has nothing to do with the shiver that travels the long of her spine and the soft tremble that’s taking over her body.

“Sam, please, stop messing with me.” She sighs. “I don’t know what you want anymore. We’re just friends right now, didn’t you said that?”

Sam stops her little walk, standing at arm reach of Alex, she looks troubled but soft. “Don’t put in my mouth things I never said…” Then she takes a look at Alex in all her glory, becoming aware of her shivering, making no effort to disguise the hunger that suddenly appears on her eyes. “You used to put more interesting things if I remember right…” She stretches her arm and caress Alex cheek.

Stepping back. “See!? You’re doing it again! What’s that, some kind of psychological torture? Are you testing me? I already told you that I’m sorry, I’ll never do it again and I’m willing to try and restore our confidence, our relationship or whatever you want us to be, and I probably deserver all that teasing and more, but please, just for today, that’s enough, I don’t think I can manage much more…”

“Oh, Alex… Sorry. I’ll stop. I didn’t want to make you feel like this.” Sam looks genuinely regretful, not for the approach she’s trying to make, neither for the steps taken, but for the way of procedure. She doesn’t want to hurt Alex and she’s doing just that, and the fact that she can’t see it before happening makes she think about why, she used to know her so well that this mistakes mustn’t be possible.

“Are you sure?” She looks concerned. “I think that maybe you’re unconscientiously punishing me like this, and I repeat myself, I probably deserve it but… I’m not trying to impose myself or my wiling, you wanted me around, you made me stay and you told me you’ll try to forgive me, I know that it’s a process and we can’t force the situation and pretend to be like before, but maybe if we’re not pretending that we should avoid all the touching and sexual teasing because I’ll not fool you –. Sam doesn’t let her end her sentence.

“Don’t worry, you’re not fooling anyone darling... Sorry. You’re not fooling anyone Alex, I know exactly how are you feeling right now and… I hope you know is mutual. You’re right, I told you I want to try and forgive you, but you doing the same as always, you know that’s not all I’ve said to you.” This time when she moves closer, staying only a breath away of Alex, neither of them moves and Alex allows her to caress her forearms, stroking them slowly under the water.

“I know. I know.” She moves a little, just enough to be able to put her arms on Sam’s shoulders, looking her right in the eyes. “I love you too, I’ve never stopped loving you and I’ll never will, we’ll work through this, together.”

“Together.” She says embracing her.

They surely have a lot to work on, and it will probably don’t be any easy, but they already had been through a lot and, in the end, always find a way. So nothing makes them think that this time has to be any different.

Alex will never grow tired of this sensation. Holding Sam and being hold by her. Feeling her bare body against hers, every inch of their skin touching, the heat that wraps them, not a burning hotness of passion, a soft warm and peaceful halo. But even so she knows that this is not ok, not now at least if they want to work on this slowly.

“Sam.” “Sam, maybe that’s not a good idea… I mean, I love hugging you and this feels amazing but –

“Shhhhh” Sam squeezes her. “Just a little more, please.”

It’s like her voice is full with all the emotions that she’s feeling right now, so Alex hasn’t the heart to deny her anything, she stays quiet, on place, tracing small patterns with her fingers on Sam’s back, whispering sweet nothings on her ear, containing herself to don’t pull away just so she’s able to change her head position and kiss her, kiss her and keep kissing her until all is behind them and they’re like before. Like before she messed all out. After a couple of minutes, maybe even ten, Sam removes herself from their embrace, but doesn’t go far away, she still looks towards Alex and a gleam is noticeable on her eyes.

“Well, I don’t know you but I’m pretty hungry, also I guess that you had taken advantage of your alone time at the clearing and an amazing fire is waiting for us near our camp, am I right?” Alex chuckles.

“You’re incredible!”

“I know.” Smugness radiates from her.

Alex now fully laughs. Then submerges herself completely on the water and emerges at the shore, splashing Sam before getting out of the water. “Follow me, my lady” She says bowing. “I know you probably expected a carriage but we run out of them and the palace is not far, so a little walk must do.” She says meanwhile reaching for their discarded clothes and starting to put her own t-shirt.

“Oh, no carriage? What a disappointment…” She looks at Alex playfully, putting on her own shirt and underwear. “You know… maybe you could carry me old style up to our camp.” Alex left brow lifts and she looks in disbelief. “You want me to piggy back you, half nude half wet, to our tent?”

“Who said anything about a piggy back? I was thinking about something more stylish, like bridal style, you know- Alex doesn’t let her finish and takes her easily, upping her body to her shoulder and putting Sam updown, holding her firmly by her hip.

“Alex! Stop! That’s not what I said! Let me down!” Sam screams, laughing herself out, hitting Alex’s ass with both hands playfully and pinching her back and legs.

“Hey! Don’t use it as an excuse to touch me! You pervert!” Alex is also laughing, with tears on his eyes, spinning around every few steps just to swing Sam and make her laugh harder.

“You’re one to say, look where your hands are before scolding the others!” Sam wage her ass to put emphasis in Alex’s hands on her.

“It’s purely for your safety, I don’t want you to fall face first on the ground, you wanted a lift to the camp and I’m here to serve you your highness.” She starts to jump and spin faster leading towards the spot in which they’d set camp.

They reach the tent sooner than either of them wanted, but with no more excuses to keep playing Alex let Sam softly down on her own foot, both of them feel like a weight has been removed from their hearts, maybe they need more action and less talking to repair their relationship, just be fools around each other like they used to be and enjoy the little moments without overthinking it.


	2. First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk a bit more, some glimpses of insecurity and the night begins.

Alex had prepared the campfire but it wasn’t lit yet, so she busies herself piling wood and searching for matches in her bag. The day had been better than she expected, they even talked a bit and, best of all, they’ve played. She really missed that, being able to be herself around somebody without judgments or expectations. In fact, she can’t remember the last time she felt that free, surely it was two years ago, before leaving Sam. That was a long time even for her, she almost forgot how to feel things or interact with people. That first week had been really hard for her, and she supposed that it wasn’t a walk in the park for Sam neither. A full week filled with dense silences, tears and sobs. Neither of them was ready to meet again, but neither was to part away two years ago either. She had been really stupid. Selfish. A moron. But she probably will do the same again if that means being able to make a new start.

Now she has a blank page, had nothing that chains her and she can try to spend the rest of her life with the person she loves without worrying about her past turning around to bit her, or them, in the ass.

A soft pair of hands playing with her hair make her come back to reality.

“Alex, were where you? I was talking to you.” Sam says looking at her sweetly, meanwhile rubbing her hair.

“Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you want?” Alex sais leaning back to the touch.

“Don’t worry, nothing important, just saying your hair has grown, I don’t know if I ever have seen it that long... not even that time when we were younger and you tried the dreadlocks.”

“You loved the dreadlocks and you know it!” Alex turn around facing Sam, both of them smiling. “Don’t you like it?”

“You know I love all of you, even your messy hair, especially if it has this unruly little curls on it.” Sam feels good, she’s happy to be able to express her feelings again, she’s happy of having Alex with her again, she almost forgot how good it feels to goof around with her, to let her mask down and be herself. These last years she had lived like in standby. Working without a further purpose, meeting people that she really doesn’t like, using them to blow some steam, feeling empty without reason, living in a constant numbness because she didn’t want to confront the fact that Alex wasn’t there, that she broke up with her and just left. The worst of all was that she knew that the final decision was made for herself, because Alex didn’t want to broke up, she just asked her to wait for her, she wanted to go finish her business and come back, but she couldn’t just stay and wait, not a second time, and she didn’t.

Alex shakes her head causing her curls to rub Sam’s face. “What do you say? What about a quick hair cut? You can decide the length, just for this time.”

“Are you sure? No complaints latter?”

“Sureee… How bad can it be? Hey! Don’t hit me! I was joking. Come on, do your worst!”

“You deserve an awful haircut just for that… Wait here, I’ll go search for the scissors and comb on my bag. Don’t bail when I return!”

Alex lit the light the fire and waits for Sam laying down in the grass, the sky is clear and the first stars are starting to show, no clouds in sight and the moon is shining brightly, it looks like they’ll have a quiet night.

“You’d become lazier with the year… get your ass up!” Sam kicks Alex’s side playfully and let down the things she carried for their little hairdressing session.

“You’d become ruder with the years… I’ll pay to see what face will Ms. Pharki put on if she could hear you talking like that… Her sweet and rightful best student roaring like a drunk pirate to an innocent lady.” Alex reply standing up and siting at Sam’s feet.

“Where is the innocent lady Alex? We have company and you didn’t bother to tell me? How impolite of you!” Sam smacks Alex head, sits on the stool she has carried and starts to comb her hair.

“RUDE.” Both of them laugh.

A nice night after a good day in the middle of the forest, alone and with only the sounds of the nature as company, neither of them can complain about any of that so they just enjoy the moment, bathing in the serenity that is little by little starting to set up inside them.

“Can I like, cut really short the sides and let the top a bit longer? Like the time you shaved the back of your hair.”

“Told you to do whatever you want, I don’t see myself that much, you’ll have to cope with it more than me.”

“Sooo… you’re going to stay for real?” She asks starting to cut.

“Yes. If you allow me I’ll stay for as long as you keep wanting me there, I already told you Sam, you’re the one for me, always have been, maybe when we we’re teens I didn’t see it that clear but I have no doubt now, neither I had in a long time.” She says playing with the grass on her feet. “I messed up, and I’ll try to make up for it the rest of my life, if Kate don’t kill me before –

“Kate’s not going to kill you! And stop fidgeting that much!” She stops cutting Alex’s hair and embrace her from behind. Leaning in she whispers. “We’ll be together forever.” A sweet kiss is placed in between her ear and her neck. They stay like this for a bit, breathing synchronized until Sam pulls back and continues to cut Alex hair in silence.

“I think it’s done!”

Alex mess her hair up good humoredly. “It’s nice, and cooler than before, just what I needed for this summer! Thanks babe.” Both of them froze at the pet name but neither of them says anything about it, letting it pass without any drama.

They set on small talk while doing the dinner, nothing especial just some bread and cold meat with fruits and cheese. After eating both of them take the tools and go back to the lake to clean up, once that was done Sam insist on staying there for a bit putting forward the good weather and the tranquility of the place. Thus they stay there, stargazing for a while, talking about old times and making fun of each other since they fall asleep without noticing. Few hours later Alex wakes up not knowing where she is, the nightmares are still a normal on her nights so she’s already used to wake in the middle of the night, what’s new this time is that she’s intertwined with Sam, with a smile on her lips she waits for her heart to settle in a normal pace, looking at Sam’s peacefully face meanwhile she’s drooling on her shirt, somethings don’t change. Carefully she tries to move away without waking Sam up but her attempt goes unsuccessfully.

“Alex? What are you doing?” Sam mumbles still half asleep.

“Trying to escape before you drown me in your drool.” She answers friskily.

“I don’t drool!” She tries to pull Alex down again so she can cuddle and keep sleeping, but then she realizes where she is and what she’s doing. “Oh. Sorry, I guess we felt asleep.” She blushes.

“Don’t apologize, I don’t mind your drool, also I enjoy sleeping with you, but I think we should move to the tent and shelter a bit it’s starting to chill.”

Alex offers to carry Sam to the tent but she politely declines and starts to gather their clean tools before following Alex to the camp. Alex was right, the temperature has lowered during their nap at the lake, and when they arrive at the camp the fire is almost extinct. Sam put the utensils on their place and goes to the tent, having to lean out a bit later to find Alex tossing the embers being mesmerized by the heat and the view.

“Will you come here with me or you prefer to spend the night playing with a dead fire?”

“If you miss me that much you can just ask for me to join you; you know?”

“Come here dork, I’m starting to get cold and one of your best abilities is being a portable source of heat.”

“Nice to know why you put up with me all these years. Anything more you appreciate of me?” She’s in between joking and trying to reaffirm herself about being wanted by Sam, even cared and loved. They told them a lot of times before what they mean for each other, but since their reencounter all had been tense.

A week ago Alex had presented herself at Sam current village, asking for her house on the small market and founding it the same day. After knocking at the front door a few times Sam had opened the door, neutral at the beginning, surprised for a moment and utterly upset in the end. First thing she had done was slap her on the face, hard. After that and without saying a word she allowed her to come in. A long silence was replaced for a longer scolding and afterwards both of them were crying, feeling the biggest distance in between them that they had had in all the years they known each other. An abys spread out among them. Sam didn’t let go that day, but neither let her spoke.

Days had pass and Alex tried to apologize every one of them. Finally, the big talk had happened, and more tears had been cried. Screams, accusations, pleadings, regrets… All thrown on their faces with the absolute sincerity of their souls.

Little by little the domesticity they had shared returned and with all the truths on the table they’d decided to go Kate’s house. She’d always helped them so maybe this time she could do the same. And now here they are, in the middle of the woods.

Sam takes her hand out of the tent for Alex to take. “Come.”

When Alex takes Sam hand she pulls her in the tent, making her lose here balance and fall on her. No one moves, they stay like this looking in the eyes. When Sam realizes what they’re doing she pulls Alex to the side, being side by side looking at the ceiling of the tent.

“Ouch! You don’t need to shove me that hard.” Alex is joking since she notice her hard breathing and the stiffness of her body. “Are you ok?”

“Yes I needed, and I’m fine.”

“Sam, what happens?” She tries to reach for her but Sam stops her.

“I’m fine, let’s just sleep, I’m tired.”

Nothing was fine and Alex knew it but she promised herself that if they’re going to do this she’ll give Sam all the time and space that she needs. She stays there, quietly, looking at the ceiling again and thinking about what happened.

Sometime after she hears a whisper. “Alex.” “Alex are you awake?”

She blinks slowly and takes a deep breath before answering. “Yes.” Just it. Short. Soft.

Silence again. She’s hearing her own heartbeat on her ears, she’s feeling unquiet. And then, then all the blood in her body is boiling because Sam has decided to straddle her.

“Sam?” Sam is leaning in, almost only a breath away. “Sam? What are you doing?” She can’t move. Her body is screaming, roaring but she can’t move a single finger, frozen with her back glued on the tent floor. “Sam.” Their noses are touching; Sam is staring her.

“Stop me.” Sam is asking her to stop her, but she doesn’t want it, she can’t do it. So she doesn’t move. “Then, shut up.” And just like that she leans in and they’re kissing.

At first it’s hard, with clashing teeth and bruised lips, a fight of tongues trying to stablish dominance but after a while it becomes almost timid, just soft strokes of lips, tender touches and then they’re holding their faces with trembling hands. Alex looks at Sam with disbelief but with the happiest smile on her lips that either of them have ever seen. She changes her look, asking for permission that is granted with a soft nod. Then she starts to kiss her again, first the lips, then the chin, the ear, the neck, slowly, caressing the other side of her face with her hand. She comes back at her lips and asks for consent that is quickly permitted and they kiss again, this time from soft to passionate, without stopping the caress with the hand.

Sam takes control again and pins Alex hands on the floor. They hold sight again. Then she leans back and devours Alex lips, biting hard on them since she starts to taste blood. She’s riding Alex abs hardly and the feel of clothes between them is really pissing her off. She stars to go down kissing Alex neck until she come to her shirt, she takes it off. Alex moans when her lips begin to travel through her navel, leaving bites and purple marks on her breasts. When Sam lick her nipple for the first time in 2 years she swears she’s only on step away for coming.

Sam keeps nibbling and sucking her nipples when she feels Alex shaking. She doesn’t move but looks up at her. “Are you ok? Do you want to stop?”

Alex shudders and looks down. She shakes her head. “Do you? I mean… we said we’ll go slow and…” She’s cut off by Sam resuming her ministrations.

After an eternity if you ask Alex, Sam moves down and takes with here Alex shorts. Then she stops again and just stares her.

“Sam, for Christ sake’s, it’s not the first time you’ve seen me, you even ogled me today at the lake, keep going or I’m going to cum just from you staring and it will be incredible shameful for me. And I promise you I’m already on the edge so it can happen any time now.”

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my life.” Sam says tenderly. At that tone of voice Alex rise up more calmly than before and embrace her. She can smell herself but also Sam and she feels their mixed heat and all of this is peaceful, more than the woods, more than the night.

She starts to undress Sam as well, so both of them ends naked sitting on the tent floor, intertwined. Alex put her hands on Sam hips and moves her on top, adjusting their bodies so their pussies are touching.

“Oh my God! Sam, you’re dripping!” Alex can’t stay still and jolts a bit, feeling Sam’s hands squeezing her back and sticking her nails on it.

Sam moans at that first touch. “Shut up idiot, I’m not the only one!” Her voice is deeper than before and she starts to groan, rubbing her pussy on Alex’s, she can feel both of their wetness mixing and sets a slow grinding pace, her body is on fire, she’s afraid to burn Alex just for the touch but the other woman seems to feel as hot as herself.

Alex can’t believe that she’s being fucked by Sam, she didn’t expect that to happen this soon. Nonetheless she rubs her fingers on her hips and after a while she suddenly sinks her hand in between their legs, rubbing Sam clit with her thumb. That earns her a deep bite on her shoulder that muffles Sam screams. When Sam looks a bit steadier she kisses her again, passionately and takes her hand up to put her thumb on her mouth, she pincher her tongue with it and plays with her a bit, but when Sam realizes she’s tasting their mixed fluids something changes in her eyes.

Alex suddenly finds herself with her back on the floor again, Sam pining her with her body, she’s pinching her own nipples and starts to grind hardly on her. “Fuck! Sam!” She can feel her hot pussy on her, the hood of her clit going up and down on her, the wetness running between her legs... “Don’t stop! I’m there! Come on babe, give it to me!” Her eyes are rolling back, she barely can see Sam anymore, she feels her shuddering on top of her, a scream, black spots, more wetness and a heavy body fully on top of her.

She’s ridding off her own orgasm when she became aware of a laborious breathing on her face she reaches out with her arm and caresses Sam cheek, she opens her eyes and look at her. They share a languid kiss, longer than neither of them intended and then Sam stars to trail down. Alex look at her incredulously.

“Oh Alex, did you think that after 2 years we’ll be down with only one go? Don’t disappoint me babe.” And with that the moaning carry on.


	3. Long long night

Alex gulps hard after seeing Sam expression. This will be a long night without a doubt. She steadies herself on the floor, putting some pillows and opening one of the sleeping bags. Sam is looking at her with mischievous eyes. “You know, I always liked your orgasm face I don’t think that anybody can look that beautiful during orgasm, it really turns me on and make me want to do lewder things to you just to maintain that expression on you face, the longer the better.” It’s like they’re young again, sharing secret confessions after making loves for hours.

“Your smell.” Alex blurts.

“Pardon me?”

“Your smell when your aroused, I can’t get enough of it, it’s like a drug making me want more and more without satiating me ever.” She’s licking her lips looking at her. “It’s like I can taste you but not plentiful, I can almost feel the consistency of you in my mouth and makes me drool, but it’s never enough.” Alex can see the shiver that shakes Sam with her words and suddenly she’s blurting it. “Come, sit on my face.” No doubt in her tone, neither in her eyes.

Sam is left gawping but she recovers fast enough to give her one of her best smiles before straddling her, putting on knee on each side of her face, lowering her pussy on her face.

Alex is overwhelmed by the view, her soft brown curls glistening with both of their juices from before, the mix of theirs smell surrounding her nose, the soft pink lower lips of Sam cunt spreads for her and only her. She just dives in with her tongue, licking first the outer places so she can gather all the wetness from their shared orgasm and enjoy the taste. She massages her vulva before penetrating her hole with all that she has, moving her tongue inside Sam, fiddling her inner walls meanwhile caressing her right hip with her right hand and her but with the left.

Sometime before she spanks Sam pointing out that she can move, so she does that, starting to fuck Alex face for her content. The moves tender and slow at first intensifies fast. Sam is gripping Alex hair and moaning hard, moving her cunt up at down her face, using her nose to stimulate her engorged clit. At that Alex puts her a bit lower, straddling her chin and laps at her clit roughly, playing with the tip of her tongue on it, making Sam pull at her hair and scream. After a bit she nibbles her clit sweetly and returns to fucking Sam cunt with her tongue.

Sam can feel Alex moans on her pussy, she keeps on hand on Alex head and puts the other backwards, playing with Alex drenched pussy and gathering some of her juices in between her fingers then she uses that fingers to play with her own tits, using the wetness on them to slide over her hard nipples. She does that again, licking her own fingers this time so she can also taste her lover.

Alex is aware that she just came from eating out Sam while she plays with her pussy and feeling a bit embarrassed about it redoubles her efforts on the pussy licking, putting her thumb on Alex clit and her other hand on her own, rubbing both fast, making circular moves and tonging Sam cunt, not long after she feels Sam screaming her name and cuming in her mouth which makes her cum again.

Sam lays down at her side with a smile on her face. “I know I’m good but making you cum twice while fucking you mouth is better than I was aware of.” She leans back on her elbow and starts to draw soft patterns with her fingers on Alex toned belly.

“Shut up. I was fucking you and I just told you that your smell makes me crazy.” She’s breathless and starting to doze out, Sam caresses feeling like a tactile lullaby.

Sam wait a bit, gathering her own breath and making sure that she can stands on her own and don’t make a joke of herself in front on Alex. “So… If you just fucked me like you said… that means that now is my turn.” A dangerous whisper that awakes Alex instantly, making her intake of air audible and her body hair to stand up. Sam hand travels down, playing with the patch of hair that founds before reaching her cunt. She starts to moan.

“Sam pleas… I can’t… no more babe… I’m… - Alex tries to speak.

“Shhh. Of course you can, come one, turn around.” Sam says pushing her on her side, slapping her butt. “That’s it, good girl.” They’re both sweating profusely, the inside of the tent feels like an oven with the walls steamed up. Sam’s hair is clinging on her forehead; she also looks spent but there’s a flame in her eyes that doesn’t seem ready to turn off anytime soon. She maneuvers a bit to stand on her knees and open the tent door, looking at Alex slow movement. 

Alex groans and do what she says, placing herself on her stomach on the floor. She’s tired, her body oversensitive, she feels like her skin is on fire, the softest of the touches turns her on and leaves her without air. It’s like being constantly on the edge, ready to blow up whenever Sam’s feels like it. The little breeze that comes in clears her up a bit and makes her get goosebumps. When she turns around and sees the look on Sam eyes she gets the chills, her clear blue is almost gone, her pupils are so dilated that her eyes appear black and her gaze can only be described as predatory.

Sam leans on Alex body, caressing the back of her legs, nibbling here and there, travelling up since reaching her butt and biting hard on it, putting another mark on her body. Alex jolts with the bite and let out a little scream, more pleasure than pain, and looks behind again, making eye contact with Sam.

Sam straddles her legs, just behind her ass. “You leaved me.” Her voice is deep almost as a growl but she’s not blaming, just stating a fact. She slaps her right cheek. Alex groans, not breaking their eye contact. “For two years.” Another slap, harder this time. Another groan. Sam is rubbing her pussy on Alex thigh, she can feel her wetness spreading on her skin. Sam squeezes her ass cheeks before slapping her again. “You disappeared, without any word.” Slap. “You. You….” Alex can’t bear with it and hides her head under her arms. “You can’t even look at me!” Another slap, harder. A quiet scream then. Sam leans back on Alex back, groping her, touching her, caressing her skin, pinching it and squeezing. Alex breathing is hard, she doesn’t know what to say, she’s not even sure if she’s supposed to be saying anything, so she just lay there still, feeling Sam’s wetness on her, putting up with the scratches she’s now noticing in her back, shit she’s sure this will let marks. “Harder.” She mumbles.

“What?” Sam had disconnected for a moment, lost in her own head with her thoughts and just moving by inertia. When she snaps back and sees Alex back full of bites and scratches she worries a bit, but then hears her lover plead and a dark smirk appears on her face. “What did you said?” She keeps rubbing herself, now on Alex ass, she knows she’s making a mess, almost half of Alex rear is shining with her wetness and she amazes herself by this sight granted for the moonlight entering the tent. “I want you.” Silence. “You can take it out on me Sam.” A firm inhale and then; “I want more, I want all, please...”

Sam leans again on Alex back, rubbing her tits on her sensitive back meanwhile grabbing her short hair in a fist and pulling her up just enough so she can whisper on her ear. “Didn’t you tell me not long ago that you couldn’t go anymore?” She licks her earlobe after nibbling it. “Make your mind up girl.” She drops her head again and starts to play with her neck.

Alex can’t cope with it much longer, their bodies slip against each other due the amounts of sweat, saliva and discharge they had shared along the night, she’s not grossed by it quite the opposite, she’s really turned on, more than she thought she could be after the amount of orgasms already had.

“Sam. Love. Please.” She’s panting hard, she turns around so she can look Sam in the eyes. “Fuck me. Take me one more time, hard, the harder you can. You know you want it… I want it to… Come on, fuck my brains out one more time!” Sam leans in capturing her lips hard, it’s by far the naughtiest kiss their shared in all night, all tongue and spit, hard bites and slurps. Sam wins dominance on the kiss or maybe Alex let her, anyway they have to separate to breath.

“You know what you’re asking for, don’t you?” Sam pants gazing her.

“Yes.” A mixt of pleading and daring.

“You sure?” Last chance to get out of it.

“I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll turn around, put you on four and fuck you so hard that tomorrow I’ll have to carry you because you will not be able to walk straight.”

“You asked for it.” She gets on her knees behind Alex. “On your four. Now!” She’s slapping her ass harder now, making her butt all read with imprints of her hand. Alex trembling obliges to get on position. Sam licks her lips, enjoying the view. “Spread your legs and pull your checks apart with your own hands.” She can hear a whimper but once again Alex does as she’s told. Her small pink hole is twitching shyly but the real prize is her dripping cunt, gapping a bit for the previous play and squeezing on nothing… not for much time more. She slaps Alex ass one more time and puts three fingers in hard without any warning. Alex cries out and moves her ass to accommodate the intrusion. Sam don’t let her get used to it and starts a savage pounding, in and out with all her body weight on it, she knows Alex can take it, also she can fell her pussy walls squeezing her, asking for more.

“You’re pulling me in, you surely wanted it! Now take it!” She starts scissoring her fingers inside her cunt, she’s soft and slippery and ultimately hot. Sam is moving her hips behind her hand, putting more pressure on the penetration, feeling the wetness pouring from Alex cunt and wetting her hand more than it already is.

“More. Fuck! I want more!” Alex is screaming loudly, she doesn’t care about anything, she just wants to feel more, more of Sam, more of her skin, more of her love.

Sam obliges, pounding insider her, panting herself and putting one more finger, she can feel her pussy dripping just for the sight and Alex’s one spreading a bit more to accommodate the new thickness. “You’re ok?”

“Yes! God… Don’t stop!” Alex is a panting mess, she can’t stand on her arms and falls on the floor, her but still up, taking Sam fingers in her core, feeling every inch of them.

“Don’t planning on it.” Sam lets a drop of spit fall from her mouth to Alex ass crack, watching it go in between her ass checks and playing with it with her thumb, spreading her saliva around her asshole, touching it softly starting to play with it. Alex moans intensifies, she looks at her with her eyes half closed, immersed on pleasure. “Sam?”

“Shhhht. I’ve got you.” She keeps fucking her pussy hard and playing tenderly with her rear. “Don’t worry, just feel it.” Suddenly she leans down and licks Alex cunt, starting at the base of her own fingers buried inside her and going up to her asshole, then she does the same backwards. That makes Alex scream harder, mumbling things without any sense and squeezing her cunt that tight that Sam can feel her fingers almost crushing. After doing it for a while she stands again and keeps fucking her like before.

Alex is feeling it, all around her body. Her skin is burning, her toes curling, a knot forming in her stomach and her pussy walls squeezing Sam fingers like her life depends on it. Half a minute after that she’s coming hard, pussy juices squirting out of her and laying on Sam front and the floor of the tent, she’s barely able to breath, moaning roughly and screaming Sam’s name, who doesn’t stop her ministrations letting her ride her orgasm out accompanied by her touch.

Sam can feel the gush of wetness and her and even with her fingers cramping hard she can’t stop; she keeps hammering on Alex a bit slower every second since she can feel her orgasm stop, then she pulls out and let her body crash on top of her lover. Both of them are breathing hard, her skin damped and bodies starting to shiver even with their shared heat. Sam pulls a blanket however she can and covers both of them, hugging Alex with all her body.

Alex is completely out, she only comes back when she feels a warm wetness on her neck. Sam is crying.

“Sam, hey, babe, don’t cry. Are you ok?” She turns around softly trying to don’t broke their embrace but wanting to face her. “I’m here. I love you.” She starts to kiss her face affectionately. “We’re here, we’re okay.” She squeezes her more firmly. “I love you. I have you.” She can feel her own tears escaping and gentle fingers catching them.

“I know, I know.” She’s smiling tenderly. “It’s just, too much, too fast.” Her look is purely love but Alex recoils a bit after her words. “No. Don’t. I didn’t mean that I regret any of this. Is just… We’ve been apart that much time and I still love you like before… like always. You’ve always been my love and you know it and its just…”

“Sam. Sam I’m here, really here, you’re not gonna lose me ever again. I’ll not go anywhere without you. It’s over, I’m free and I’m yours, like I’ve always been.”

Sam chuckles caressing Alex face. “So, that all? We fight for a week, give each other silence treatment, hide our feelings and behave like idiots just to resolve to go see Kate and then spend a night fucking our minds out on a tent in the middle of the woods and suddenly it’s all fine?”

“Well, the fucking part was for sure amazing. I’ll like to say that we made sweet love but I think we both needed to get I out of our systems.” She’s playing with Sam soft hair, tracing her waves up and down, touching her skin whenever she can. “And about all being fine… Don’t know Sam, I already told you I never stopped loving you, that’s something that I think will never change, we probably need more talk and a time to process all, I can tell you everything you want to now, where I’ve been, what I’ve done. Then you can tell me whatever you feel comfortable to share.” She clears her throat. “You don’t own me any explanation but I’m whiling to know what’ve you been up, I’ve seen a bit of your place and your store and I know the people of the village likes you but… I want to know, if you allow me, how you felt, if you had meet anyone that made you happy, what did you find, how much you resented me… all, the good and the bad, because now I’ll be there again for both of them and I would like to know you the better that I’m able to, a bit more every day and I’ll like to give you the same if that’s what you want and –

A soft touch on her lips shuts her up, it’s just a bruise of lips, but brings with it the weight of the best promises.

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes, tomorrow we go see Kate. Then you move with me. We’ll fight, cry a bit more, scream at each other and probably fuck a lot. Then we’ll be fine, just like before.” She curls up on her a little tighter. “Now you kiss me, and we sleep some. Good?”

“Good.” A kiss.

Another.

One more.

They kiss again and again, neither of them noticing the sky starting to clear and the soft light that’s lighting up the furthest trees, they only have eyes for themselves and they quietly drive away falling finally asleep after a long and intense night, both of them with a smile on her mouth.

Tomorrow we’ll be another they and they can face together whatever it brings with it.


End file.
